onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works"
| image = | vol = 38-43, 6 volumes | chapter = 359–413, 43 installments | episode = N/A | date = 2005-2006 | prev = Gedatsu's Accidental Blue-Sea Life | next = Enel's Great Space Operations }} Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works" (ミスG・Wの作戦名"ミーツバロック", Misu Gōruden Wīku no Sakusenmei "Mītsu Barokku", Ms. Golden Week's Big Plan, A Baroque Reunion in the Viz Manga) is the eighth Mini-Series created as side stories on the title pages of each One Piece chapter. Short Summary Whereupon finding out that Baroque Works has been exposed; Miss Goldenweek, along with Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine, go visit them in jail. Unfortunately, the three wind up dropped onto a resort island where Hina, Jango, Ironfist Fullbody and their Marine unit happen to be vacationing. In the ensuing chaos, Miss Valentine is captured, but with a little help from an escaped Mr. 2, Miss Goldenweek and Mr. 5 are able to save not only her, but nearly every other Baroque Works Officer Agent as well. In the end, however, those who did not escape - Crocodile/Mr. 0, Daz Bones/Mr. 1, Bentham/Mr. 2 Bon Kurei, and Galdino/Mr. 3 are sentenced, and relocated, to Impel Down. Chapter Titles # A House in the Jungle (Chapter 359) # Newspaper Please (Chapter 360) # The Fall of Baroque & Unfamiliar Colleagues (Chapter 361) # Let's Go to Prison!! (Chapter 362) # Colors Trap Friendly Yellow-Green - Give Me a Ride (Chapter 363) # Escape From Giant Island (Chapter 365) Extra Volume: Giant Island Since Then (Chapter 366) # Ink Washes Away in Rain (Chapter 367) # Fall to Kyuka Island (Chapter 368) # Marines on Kyuka Island (Chapter 370) # Another Fun Day of Leftover-Hunting (Chapter 371) # Mr. 2 Is a Famous Escapee (Chapter 372) # Let's Try a Little Disguise (Chapter 374) # Hina Discovers (Chapter 375) # Hina Attacks (Chapter 376) # Escape (Chapter 378) # Miss Valentine Got Caught (Chapter 380) # Turn Yourselves in!! (Chapter 381) # The Figure of a Man Escaping Kyuka Island (Chapter 382) # Hold It Right There!! (Chapter 384) # You Cannot Step Off the Path of Morality (Chapter 385) # Help (Chapter 386) # Mr. 3 Turns Himself In? (Chapter 388) # Fake Mr. 3's Okama Kenpo (Chapter 389) # The Fateful Showdown!! Mr. 2 vs. Hina the Black Cage (Chapter 390) # The Captain´s Power (Chapter 392) # Find a Chance to Rescue (Chapter 393) # Hijack the Ship With 'Betrayal Black' (Chapter 395) # To the Marine Penitentiary (Chapter 396) # Infiltrate the Penitentiary Pretending to Be Caught (Chapter 397) # Most Powerful of the Accused (Chapter 398) # Long!! (Long Time No See Lady) and an Unfamiliar Woman (Chapter 399) # Let's Do Baroque Works Again (Chapter 400) # The Great Six-Man, One-Gun Escape (Chapter 402) # Refusal to Escape. I Ain't Down For It (Chapter 403) # Colors Trap 'Rainbow of Dreams' Transform Into Whatever You Imagine! (Chapter 404) # Transform into Princess, Artist, Paula the Bar Girl (Chapter 406) # Chocolate Lady, Fireman, Pizza Delivery Man, Tank (Chapter 407) # Pirate King, Hero (Chapter 408) # An Abandoned Building in the Wilderness (Chapter 409) # Our New Spiders Cafe (Chapter 411) # Mr. 0, 1, 2, 3 (Chapter 412) # Taken to the Great Prison Impel Down (Chapter 413) Arc Navigation Site Navigation Category:Cover Stories